Mobile communication devices (MCDs) communicate wirelessly with other devices, such as base towers. Data is often transmitted in “bursts.” Bursts contain various types of information that are encoded onto digital bits. These digital bits may indicate, for example, when a call is incoming, what type of channel should be used, etc. The bits are encoded using encoding dependencies so that information of type “A” (e.g., paging information) is derived using information of type “B” (e.g., channel information). However, the encoding dependencies make it difficult to decode information of type “A” from the burst bits if the information of type “B” is unknown.